


Can't Be Tied Down

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean tries to tie Sam up and it doesn't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Tied Down

Heavy breathing and sweat filled the air of the motel room. The air was thick, rich it tasted like dark passion and filth. It was down right dirty, pure adrenalin fueled and the look in Dean’s eyes was like fire, a fire that was burning red hot as he ripped off Sam’s button down flannel. That was the last time Sam would wear that shirt considering the odds of him finding all of the buttons that scattered across the room would be impossible, not that he would bother to fix the shirt anyway. It wasn’t long before Sam’s back found the mattress as he was pushed down with strong hands. He watched as Dean rushed pulling off his layers. His eyes never left Sam’s, staring and smirking at his little brother. Sam kept eye contact and Dean knew that look, that twinkle in his brother’s eye. It was hunger, Sam was lust filled and hungry for one thing.

Dean positioned himself above Sam taking his wrist above his head and pinning them there with one hand as he pressed their lips together. It was easy to keep Sam in line when he was distracted by the movement of Dean’s lips and tongue, which meant he didn’t notice when Dean retrieved a zip tie from his pocket.

“Dean” Sam breathed as Dean’s lips found the hot skin of his neck kissing and biting, distracting his little brother from his hands that were busy trying to positioning the zip tie under Sam’s wrists without him catching on until it was just right...

_**ZZZZIIIPPP** _

“DEAN! What the fuck!?”

Dean chuckled watching as Sam looked up helplessly at his now bound hands, twisting and trying to work them loose.  

“What’s the matter, Sammy? I’m just having a little fun. Plus we both know you’re my little bitch.”

Dean’s traced a line up Sam’s neck with his tongue. He loved the taste, it tasted like sweat and most importantly it tasted like Sam. Sam gasped a little and Dean leaned close to his ear, his hot breath sent shivers down Sam’s spine and he whispered, “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”

“Oh fuck, Dean you’re such a jerk.”

Sam tried again to pull his wrists apart. He knew from this angle that it was nearly impossible to free himself. They both knew that.

“Sammy, you have to play nice.”

He felt Dean’s hand slide down to the button on his jeans which at this point he was in desperate need for some release considering how tight they were. Dean palmed at the budge wringing out a breathy and begging please from Sam’s lips.

“That’s it, such a good boy.”

Dean unbuttoned Sam’s jeans pulling them down past his knees along with his boxers. Sam kicked them off his legs and they fell off the bed into a pile on the floor. Fingers danced up Sam’s thighs softly, it was so gentle that it almost tickled. Dean’s hand curled around his hard cock warming it as he slowly jerked it a few times. Sam’s hips hitched into Dean’s touch as he let out an embarrassingly high pitched groan.

“It’s okay Sammy, you can relax. You know your big brother can take care of you.”

With that Dean slipped his hands under his brother’s waist lifting and rolling him on to his stomach.

“I know what you want Sammy, I saw the way you looked at me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Just then Dean gripped his hands around Sam’s thighs pulling him so his knees were on the floor and he was bend over the mattress. Sam took this chance to pull and twist his wrists trying to see if the zip tie was loose enough to squeeze a hand out. He knew how to get out of zip ties, but Dean had done a good job at making sure they were just tight enough that his hands could not slip free so easily.

“Hey! Stop that!”

Dean had noticed Sam’s attempts and the dark growl of Dean’s commands stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed a fist full of soft brown hair and pulled back so he could look into his little brother’s eyes as he stood over him. Sam didn’t look away but he did smile. “ _That dimpled little fucker_ ”, Dean thought as he kissed Sam deeply while unbuttoning his own jeans with his free hand letting them drop to the floor. He parted from Sam’s lips to walked out of his jeans and over to his open duffle bag to dig out a condom and some lube. Sam watched as Dean walked back over, dropped the bottle of lube and the condom on the bed and kneeled behind him. Dean gripped his hands on Sam’s hips and pressed his lips into the dip of his back.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Dean hummed into Sam’s ear warmly as he lifted Sam’s legs again. When he stood his grip adjusted to hold his little brother securely by his upper thighs. This new position was not very comfortable and Sam’s face was being pressed into the bed with no way of easily pushing himself up. He let out an annoyed huff.

“Dean, What are you doing?” Sam turned his head to the side but his voice was still being muffled by the comforter in his face.

“I’m getting a better angle of your pretty little ass. What do you think?”

Dean put him back down onto the bed to Sam’s relief. He could finally be heard clearly again and he was going to be stern about it.

“Come on, Dean! I want you to fuck me. Right. Now.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Sam is flipped on his back with legs spread resting on Dean’s shoulders before he has a chance to react, not like he could do much with his hands still immobilized. Dean grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers letting it warm up a little before pressing one finger gently into Sam and Sam groaned. Dean took his time with just the one finger slowly moving in and out to Sam it felt like torture.

“God, Dean please. You’re not going to break me.”

“Would you shut it for two seconds?”

Dean pushed in another finger a little quicker in his movements this time giving Sam a smack on the ass then he curled his fingers up to hit the sweet spot that got the best noises out of Sam. Sam gasped and whined trying to take a deep breath but Dean just keep this steady rhythm that was bringing him way too close to coming and he wanted to scream.

“OKAY, okay. Please Dean, you gotta stop or-or fuck!”

Dean chuckles a little bit because Sam’s face is priceless and beautiful. It’s like the perfect mixture of extreme pleasure, frustration, and maybe a little part of him is pissed off because he would be gripping the sheets for dear life at this point but instead he’s fighting against a zip tie. Dean does stop, but he slows down to let him calm down. Sam takes a few deep breaths and smiles weakly letting out a breathy laugh.

“You are being a very good boy, Sammy.”

“Yeah, do I get a reward?”

God, Dean could not handle the cocky ass grin on his little brother’s face so one swift movement he pressed his fingers against Sam’s prostate and his grin quickly turned into a low slack jawed moan.

“God yes, please don’t stop.”

Dean obeyed keeping the pace slower so he didn’t overstimulate him too soon then Sam did the hottest thing Dean could have possibly imagined from this scenario. He put the tail of the zip tie in his mouth and bit it to muffle his moans. Sam pulled on it tightening the zip tie as tight as he could really putting on a show for Dean who was enjoying this sluttier side of Sam. He bit down hard on the plastic to keep himself from smiling before letting go to put his hands above his head and grab the sheet.

“Fuck, Sammy. You like that?”

“Oh yeah, don’t stop.”

Sam took one more deep breath, he only had one chance to do this and he had to make sure he did it perfectly. Dean had slowed his rhythm to torturously slow and had his other hand around his own cock stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. There wasn’t going to be a more perfect time, it was now or never. In one fluid motion Sam brought his bonded hands down from over his head and with force they landed just above his hips. The zip tie snapped just like it was supposed too and Sam was free at last. It all happened so fast that Dean was powerless to stop him and he was not exactly in any position to even try but it honestly surprised the fuck out of him and he had backed away from Sam completely. Sam stood up and smiled wide biting his bottom lip.

“Goddammit, Sam! You fucking scared me and you’ve been very, _very_ bad.”

“No, Dean. I think you’ve been the bad one. You tricked me.”

Sam was walking very fast towards Dean who was backing away just as quickly but then there was no where to go. His bare ass was pressed against the wall and Sam had his hands wrapped around Dean’s wrists. He was pinned and Sam was very strong.

“I think you like this, Dean. Hm?”

Dean rolled his eyes trying to play it off but on the inside he was burning up and Sam had adopted the growl in his voice that had been the source of Dean’s wet dreams for years. This voice was usually heard when Sam was in bloodthirsty hunter mode or really pissed off but it always got Dean going immediately which Sam had figured out not long after they had decided to become more physical in their relationship. But right now was not the time for that and Sam wasn’t going to win this time. Dean is the oldest and this was not how he had planned this evening.

“Sammy, you better be a good little slut and do what you’re told-OH GOD!”

Sam pressed their bodies together using the pressure to grind slowly against his cock which felt awesome and Dean’s head fell back against the wall. Sam’s breath was in his ear as he groaned and then the growling voice was back.

“You’ve always been a bad liar. I feel how hot you are and you’re face is so flushed. If I let go of your wrists will be good for me?”

“I don’t know, Sammy. I can’t make any promises.”

“I don’t want to have to punish you, but then maybe that’s what you want.”

Dean wanted so much for Sam to not win this but deep down he knew it was already over and there was no way he wouldn’t give Sam everything he wanted, not to mention this was the hottest thing they had probably ever done. It was a thousand times better than any porno Dean had ever seen and he was not about to fight back too hard. Sam let go of his wrists Dean made a half hearted attempt to push Sam off but it was useless. Sam placed one firm hand against Dean’s shoulder his other hand gripped his hair. Dean may keep his hair a lot shorter than his younger brother but it didn’t mean that there wasn’t enough for Sam to get a good grip on.

“Do you know what I want, Dean?”

Sam tugged at Dean’s hair pulling his head back so he could stare right into his beautiful green eyes.

“Ah, uh no. What do you want?”

He pressed his lips to Dean’s tasting his brother’s mouth, it tasted faintly of whiskey that they had shared earlier. Sam was kind of surprised that Dean was letting him do this. They had been rough before but it was never this intense and Sam was loving it. He had always been more of a beast in the sheets, where as Dean liked to take his time and was a lot more gentle but that didn’t mean he didn’t like Sam to rough him up. There had been more than one occasion when they pulled over on a deserted road so Sam could bend Dean over the hood of the Impala and give it to him hard.

Sam reached between them so he could stroke Dean’s cock nice and slow, his whimper was muffled against Sam’s lips.

“I want to fuck your tight little ass. How does that sound? Do you want this thick cock filling you up, baby?”

“Oh fuck, Sam."

“Say it. I want to hear you tell me you want it.”

Sam tugs at Dean’s hair again a little harder this time and Dean visibly winced closing his eyes tightly. Sam’s voice is dark and commanding in his ear.

“Tell me right now, Dean.”

Sam let go of Dean’s cock sliding his hand back to lightly press against his hole just enough to make Dean gasp.

“Sam I swear to god if you don’t do something soon I will take it myself. Jesus fucking Christ, please.”

Sam smirked. Dean’s tone sounded authoritative but it barely masked the desperation in his eyes and Sam just kept lightly teasing his hole, just soft brushes with his finger. Dean could barely make his eyes stay open but Sam was watching him like his life depended on it, he looked so beautiful when he was like this that Sam wished he could take a picture. He was letting out quick little breaths and barely audible groans, his plump lips parted, face flushed. Sam had never seen anyone look so beautiful. Dean was trying not to focus too much on Sam’s hand working his cock torturously slow because he felt himself getting closer to the edge and he wasn’t ready to coming yet, no way, then Sam was gone and he had no control of the whine that left his lips. Since when did he become such a slut?

He looked and found Sam over by the bed grabbing the lube and he stepped forward to follow Sam over but he was met with Sam’s booming voice and lust-filled eyes.

“No, you stay right there!”

Dean froze instantly and let his back fall against the wall again. Fuck, Sam was bossy tonight but if Dean was being completely honest with himself he liked when he saw this side of Sam, the Sam who knew exactly what he wanted and was going to have it. No, he was going to take it. Then Sam was back in front of him, his whole body crowding around Dean. He popped the cap of the lube squirting some onto two of his fingers and quickly rubbing it against Dean’s hole. His lips pressed kisses into Dean’s neck, sucking and biting.

“Oh Sammy.”

Sam  groaned and kissed him full force. When Sam was in the heat of the moment his kisses were fierce, almost hungry as if he is trying to eat you alive and Dean had a hard time finding a chance to catch his breath. He gasped as Sam pressed one of his fingers inside slowly. Sam took his time slowing the pace and working his finger in and out searching until he found the right spot. He knew he found it when Dean let out that insistent moan, that’s when he added another finger. After a few more minutes of making sure Dean was properly stretched he took out his fingers.

“Sam, I want you inside me right now.”

“”Don’t worry, babe. I’m going to fuck you right here against this wall.”

Dean had not thought he could be any more turned on then he was in this moment. His whole body felt electric in anticipation. Sam lifted Dean up holding his thighs as Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam pressed their chests as close as possible and Dean gripped Sam’s back. They stared at each other, both silent except for the sound of their panting breaths. This was the moment Dean liked to savor so he didn’t dare look away as he felt Sam starting to push inside. The look on Sam’s face while he pushed himself inside was on Dean’s list of his own personal seven wonders of the world, ironically five of the out of seven where in relation to Sam, the other one was baby, of course. But Sam always made the same kind of face every time and to Dean it was beautiful every single time. Sam’s eyes barely shut as he tilts his head back just a little and he sighs out a groan, it sounds like sweet relief as if it’s the best feeling in the world and Dean’s sure if he was to ask later Sam would probably say the sappiest shit he’s ever heard said about his ass.

“Ah, Dean. I want to fuck you hard.”

“What the fuck are you waiting for?”

With that Sam showed no mercy and Dean’s back was being pushed up the wall with each thrust and this angle was hitting his prostate dead on almost every time. It got to the point where Dean’s vocabulary was limited to just sounds and occasionally Sam’s name. Sam didn’t slow his pace it was steady and fast, Dean was certain he was going to feel this in the morning but he could care less. He could feel the heat building as he got closer and closer, he only hoped Sam was close too because he wasn’t going to last.

“Sam. I- I…I can’t.”

“No, Dean. Not until I say. Don’t come until I tell you.”

Dean whimpered, damn he was a slut. He focused on his breathing obeying Sam and holding on. Sam’s gripped on Dean got tighter and his moans were longer and louder.

“ _Not long now_ ”, Dean thought. Sam was almost over, almost…

“Come now, Dean.”

Dean had never come on command before but it felt like Sam somehow pressed a button because seconds later he was coming untouched, back arched off the wall with his hands grasping at Sam’s shoulders. In the aftershocks he could feel the burst of warmth inside as Sam came with loud groans while he pushed through his orgasm. Sam’s legs went wobbly and he felt himself losing it and all he could get out before they fell on top of each other into a pile on the floor was, “Dean hold onto me!”

Seconds later they were laughing because figures something like this would happen.

“Are you okay? My legs gave in.”

Dean smile was wide and cocky.

“Aw Sammy, are you saying I make you weak in the knees?”

“Shut up!”

Sam smiled and kissed Dean softly letting their lips linger.

“Maybe I am.”

“Ugh, now you shut up. You can’t fuck me like an animal then say this kind of shit.”

Dean stood up and offered a hand to pull Sam off the floor.

“I think it’s time we hit the shower.”

“Mmhm. But Dean, Can I give you a tip?”

Dean got a questioning look on his face but he was too curious to not hear this “tip”.

“Sure?”

“Next time you try zip ties you should tie me to something.”

Sam winked and went to the bathroom and Dean smiled. He’d have to keep that in mind.

 


End file.
